Nature Spirit
Details Walkthrough Drezel will give you six pies, 3 meat, 3 apple, to take to Filliman Tarlock. He'll warn you about ghasts that will rot your food. Do not worry about this, since you don't actually end up giving Filliman the food. Go southeast of the temple. Ignore the warning and go through gate to reach the swamp. You will find Ghasts in the swamp, which are invisible spirits that will attempt to rot your food. They often miss, but if you run out of food, they will hit damage on you. You also lose about 3 health at random times when in the swamp. This will not happen in or on Filliman's Grotto. Go south until you see a grotto tree. Jump across the broken bridge to the grotto. You may lose health trying to get across this. If you try to enter, Filliman Tarlock will come out. It turns out that he has died and is now a ghost, so put your Amulet of Ghostspeak on and talk to him. He won't believe that he's dead, so take the washing bowl off the nearby table to find a mirror underneath. Take the mirror and use it on him. He will now believe that he is ghost. After this he tells you to find his journal. Search the grotto tree to get it and give it to him. Filliman will tell you that he wants to become a Nature Spirit, but needs your help to complete the transformation. He will give you a green card that you can use to cast a bloom spell. Now you need to go back to Drezel and ask him to bless you. You now need to get three things: Something with faith - When Drezel has blessed you he will tell you that you are Something with faith. Something of nature - After Drezel has blessed you, using the bloom spell card, find a rotten log in the swamp and cast the spell next to it to make a mushroom grow. Pick it and show it to Filliman, he tells you that the mushroom is Something of nature. Something with the spirit to become freely given - The used spell card is the Something with the spirit to become freely given. Now you need to go back to Filliman and use the mushroom to brown stone, the dead spell card to grey stone and stand on the top of orange stone and tell Filliman you solved the puzzle. Filliman will complete half of his transform and asks you to come inside the grotto. Go inside and look into the pool. Filliman will turn into a Nature Spirit. He will then ask you to get a Silver sickle. Make one by using a Silver bar on a Furnace with a Sickle mould. Then go back to Filliman and give him the sickle. He will bless it, give you back a blessed sickle and tell you that you can bless other sickles in the future simply by dipping them in the grotto water. He will give you a Druid pouch and tell you to kill three Ghasts. Go to swamp wearing the blessed silver sickle and operate it to cast bloom. This will deduct prayer points. When you do it next to bushes, logs, and twigs, you will be able to harvest pears, fungi, and stems respectively. Add them to your druid pouch by filling it. When Ghasts attack you or you use the full pouch on Ghasts, you'll use up one shot, causing the Ghast to become attackable and fully visible. It is level 30. Kill three of them, then talk to the Nature Spirit again. He will redecorate the grotto and reward you. Reward *2 quest points *3000 Crafting experience *2000 Defence experience *2000 Hitpoints experience *Access to Mort Myre swamp which also allows access to Mort'ton and the Barrows minigame as well as most of Southern Morytania *Access to Nature Spirit altar, where you can replenish and temporarily boost your prayer points by 2 *Ability to make silver sickles and fight Ghasts Music Music tracks unlocked: *Dead Quiet *Natural *Bone Dance Category:Quests